(One-Shot) Godzilla: The Shadow of Red vs The Time Warrior
by Arcturus the MechaGodzilla
Summary: This is my First fanfiction, but heres my best summary: When a Dark shadow appears to advise a new dark Kaiju on it's journey of death. He warns him of a danger that not even he couldn't overcome simply, and he shares an account of who and what he meant...


Godzilla: Shadow of Red vs the "Time Warrior"

Made by Arcturus the Mechagodzilla

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Godzilla or any TOHO related stuff, Only the OC that is involved in this Story is mine. This is just a one-shot story that is also my first to publish.

Chapter I. The Duel

In the dark Fathoms of the caverns of Earth, a Gargantuan crimson colored nightmare was seen laying in the caves...This was a creature known as a Kaiju, but this kaiju was not like any other...Youve probably read his story, How he was able to single handedly destroy a universe, Beat Godzilla and Co, and even reached out to omniscent power...This was known by many as "The Shadow of Red". The Shadow looked at the entrance of the cavern, looking the entrance to see an unseen visitor, "Hello there...Youve doen an excelent Job at killing that damn parasite, and now lets pursue an even more ambitious goal...Lets destory everything on this planet and take therye damn souls." Said the unholy shadow, but His pleased look disapeared and then warned, "But whatever you do...you can't let HIM find out about what your doing...He's caused me my fair share of deaths no matter what dimension I travel to.."

*Flashback; Earth, Monster Island, Pacific Ocean*

Red was seen walking about on his insect like limbs, he had finished devouring a Kaiju that he had killed, being extremely pleased with his progress so far. As Red walked through the Island after elimating those Distracting insects at the mainland, he came across one final kaiju...Red tilted his head, sensing the power of this saurian like creature. His power felt strange to say the least, Red could see his Cylan blue features across its body while its shoulder crystals and crown glowed ominously before it opened it's mouth, "Heya...So, I got a question for yeh.." This saurian's voice appeared to be in a calm manner yet confident. "What drives someone to blindly kill?...Do you do it just because you can?"

Red just laughed at the saurian for his words, "I admire your courage to stand to me and ask that...But how bout you just stand still so I can make your death swift hmm?" The Saurian raised a claw from his hand, letting out his own chuckle, "Alright...but I gotta warn you, for killing all of my friends...you won't like what comes next..". Red shrugged and grumbled in annoyance from this young Kaiju's overconfidence and He whipped his tail at him, a Wall of Crystals suddenly emerged at the side of the Saurian that took the blunt of Red's attack before The Saurian whipped his right hand forward and Red found himself being telekinetically pushed before hitting right into a rock face. Red growled in frustration and glared at the kaiju, "What?..." The Saurian grinned, "Huh, I guess you can call me Xenilla...but call me Xen for short, lets go you mass murderer." Red squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out this one's game but he dodged to side after a mass of spiked crystals emerged next to his side that intended to hit him, but he then ended up being hit by a charged corona beam from Xen, the blast scorching against Red's hide as he got more frustrated, "You can't last forever..you'll fall like the rest of them.." *Red let out a demonic roar, speeding toward's Xen. Xen levitated upwards to get out of the way of Red's massive bulk before retaiating by erupting sharpened crystals from the ground and he threw them towards Red, Each one impaling his side as Red's face turned more eviler before firing his oral ray built from the millions he has killed, this was his Soul Burn beam. *Xen widened his saurian eyes at the incoming beam and shielded himself by encircling crystals around him, they shattered instantly against the soul burn but Xen was gone. Red smiled,"Final-." A loud ahem was heard behind Red, his eyes twitched before he looked around and growled."How the hell are you not dead.." Xen crossed his arms, preparring for another attack and to answer him, "Well you know, just took a stroll down, thought i'd take a shortcut here, you know simple stuff. But now I gotta give you true hell huh?" Xen whipped his right claws to the side, swinging Red telekinetically into a wall of Crystals, he smashed into them but then they started to erupt unstable cosmic energy at Red, which caused Pain to Red signifficantly as his black blood seared from the blasts, His frstration growing. Red then grabbed a large piece of the ground before throwing it at Xen, He grabbed it telekienticaly btu he was then struck by one of Red's claws, striking him into a pile of rocks. Xen groaned lightly as he got back up, a large gash across his chest that bled lightly but it was alot more painful than it looked. Xen smiled, keeping his determination to avenge his fallen friends before casting his energy shield and erupting a field of sharpened crystals around Red, each one would randomly jump out to stab Red as he attempted to dodge, but his massive bulk was too large to do this and he got impaled by them, but they would snap from his shear strength. Red smiled as he got a little bit more powerfuler from the hit he dealt to the Saurian and he dashed again at him, Swiping his spiked abendages at him. Xen despite being wounded, managed to have the reflex to get out of the way of each of Red's strikes before Xen swiped his tail across Red's large face, he grunted in pain before being struck by Xen's claws across his thick neck, Red staggered back from this as he let out more frustration from why this Kaiju won't die.

Xen levitated more before firing another wave of his oral corona beam and masses of spiked crystals towards Red, each one making red stagger back and making more wounds on his demonic flesh,"As you might know already..Im not like the other's, they may not have had the will to keep fighting you and your brute strength...But I have what you and they didnt have, Speed and a strong will..and I will not let you win." Red's dark eye's squinted angrily, "Not alot of people can take me on like this, I'll give you that...but I think only one of us will leave here today..and that WILL BE ME!" Red let out a hiss before firing his Soul Burn beam again, Xen Levitated to the Sides as he raised Crystal walls to evade the blasts, Xen came to a stop before Grabbing a hold of Red again, but he used his reality warping abilities to rip his telekinetic grip off and he charged at Xen again, He this time swiped his hands at the Crystaline. Xen continued to dodge his swipes, Delivering a Punch back and a Crystal spike back at the shadow before a Hand knocked him down to the ground and Red took his chance to pin him down. "AHA! FINALLY, You damn bastard...You impress me, but now this fucking game ends now with your life getting extinguished!" Red declared as he pressed down harder on Xen, forcing a pained groan from him as some of his ribs cracked, "You know..urrggghhh...You dont have to kill everyone to get what you want Red, Either way it makes no difference to you at this point...You didnt need to kill."

Red squinted his eyes as his look of doom became more evil, "Save me your petty talk Saurian, its time I end this now and for good...Say gnight..." Red then raised his claws and swung them down, a loud fleshed hit was heard that could be heard for a long ways off the Island...But, Red looked at himself in surprise, He saw several crystal spires impaled through his chest from behind as his black blood dripped onto Xen. Xen crawled out from the shadow's bulk, and looked at Red as he shook from pain and shock...How could he have possibly been defeated by such a low lifeform compared to someone as omniscent as him. Red spat pat black blood as he spoke, "This isnt over Saurian...and make no mistake, Ill just come right back to finish what I started elsewhere..." Xen crossed his arms, "Yes I know...and I'll be waiting for you at each dimension, you can count on that...But I wont go into detail how I know, but for now heres a parting gift." Xen snapped his claws and said "Go to hell you Demon.", Red gasped as he Felt the crystal spires impaled in him start to move before they forcefully tore through him, Ripping pieces of his body off along with them. Xen let out a chuckle and felt his healing wounds, He glad it was finally over, or atleast in this dimension out of many...but he will be ready, no matter where he is...

(THE END)

(Author's Note: Let me know in the comments what you guys think of this One-Shot, And please be gentle...This is my first to write a fanfiction, and Xen is an OC of mine in a Steam RP Group) 


End file.
